Blasphemic Jealousy
by FlawedVictori
Summary: In which Lucina realizes that praying to a goddess while dating a different goddess might cause a bit of friction.


**'Justifiable' Jealousy**

 _ **A/N: And I make my return from the land of RWBY to write Smash fic... for a one-off commission. Sorry. But hey, if you wanna commission me, there's more info on it on my profile page. Also, if you like my writing, you could always back my .**_

A true Dinner at the Smash Mansion was an incredibly extravagant and rare affair, saved for only the most special of occasions. The normal routine for meals was for each smasher to order their own food, and eat in their rooms, or maybe in little groups... so having nearly a hundred people, animals, and assorted smashers and assist members packed into the dining room was a rarity.

The table was piled high with every type of food imaginable, from a lightly seasoned fish that had been known as the most decadent of delicacies in the Gerudo Fortress, to huge, heaping stacks of pokéblocks in every flavor imaginable.

The kitchen staff, led by a frazzled and sleep deprived Princess Peach, had begun preparing the end of tournament celebration feast nearly thirty hours ahead of time, and had just gotten it done moments before the event was set to start.

The smashers were all dressed to the nines, the various children having been hounded into dress clothes by an irate Samus, who had complained at length that she wasn't suited for this type of thing... at least until Zelda had thanked her for doing her part.

She'd seemed oddly perky after that... though she did snap at a grinning Hero of Time.

Said hero didn't have much time to formulate a comeback, as he was whisked away by one of his alternate selve's companions to be stuffed into his own suit.

Midna's mischievous giggle had sent chills down the spines of even the Mansion's most fearsome inhabitants, and they'd cowed under Zelda's glare, filing off to dress up for the occasion.

The rest of the inhabitants, perhaps realizing that to resist would just draw unwanted attention and the ire of a certain parasol-wielding princess, declined the chance to put up much of a fight.

Well, barring one Douglas Falcon, who refused to take off his iconic jumpsuit in favor of a respectable suit... but even he acquiesced quickly when confronted with the tranquil, icy rage of an Altean prince.

All in all, the work put into the dinner was truly monumental, a fact that each and every person, Pokémon, animal, or otherwise appreciated it.

Which, of course, meant _something_ had to go wrong.

/

To the credit of everyone at the meal, it did manage to get further than any of the previous feasts... unfortunately, that didn't really mean much.

The incident this year too place just as they were preparing to tuck into the first course. After much glaring, a few of the more pious Smashers (Led by a glaring Zelda, a lightly blushing Samus, and a smiling Pit) managed to convince everyone to bow their heads for a quick prayer. Kirby had to receive a quick thwap to remind him not to try reaching for the food during it, though.

And that would have been that... had there not been a literal goddess sitting at the table... right next to her girlfriend, who she clearly heard whisper a different deity's name.

Palutena scoffed. "Naga? What did she do? Don't you think there are better people to thank for the meal... maybe they're even sitting at this very table?"

Peach shook her head, rising from her seat with a gentle grin on her face. "Oh, there's no need to thank me, I enjoy-"

"After all..." Palutena pressed on. "I didn't see _Naga_ bestowing blessings all morning.

Peach huffed and returned to her seat, smacking Kirby's hand away from one of the many cakes laid out on the table.

Unfortunately, that just seemed to set the little blighter off, causing him to launch himself at the nearest plate and begin inhaling, sending food flying everywhere.

The mansion's newest resident hopped to her feet, sending hundreds of thin black tendrils out to catch each and every bit of food, all the plates, and dozens of utensils before they hit the ground, in what was truly an eye-drawing feat... but not for the reasons you'd think.

Bayonetta stood proudly, making no effort to cover the extreme amount of skin her timely intervention had exposed, and for a moment everything stood still... and then Marth was yelling about covering the children's eyes, and that he'd told her to wear actual clothing for once.

Bayonetta just shrugged, the movement causing quite a bit of jiggle, and that's when all hell truly broke loose, everyone shouting over each other and trying to bring order in their own way.

Palutena's snide comments were forgotten entirely in the chaos, Kirby receiving the majority of the blame and Bayonetta catching an unfair share of the flak, which she seemed to take in stride.

In fact, were it not for the goddess' jealous streak, the word 'Naga' probably wouldn't have come up in conversation again...

/

The next time it happened was after a long, arduous team battle that they'd managed to win by the skin of their teeth.

As they exited the arena, beaten, battered, and tired from the grueling fight, Lucina muttered out a near-silent prayer of thanks for their victory.

Which would have been fine... had she not been praying to Naga.

To be fair, if Naga had been the one to get the timely throw on a charging Ganondorf that saved Lucina from elimination, Palutena probably wouldn't have been quite as bitter about that.

As it was, however...

/

Lucina stretched her arms out above her head, letting out a near-silent groan of appreciation as her back popped. "Oh, thank Naga that's over..."

Palutena snorted. "Oh, was she the one who took that punch for you? I bet she hardly felt it, what with those scales in the way..." She shrugged. "Then again, I'd prefer beautiful skin to rough scales any day."

Lucina rolled her eyes as she stepped closer, reaching out to grab her lover's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Oh, I couldn't forget to thank you, Pala..." She husked, leaning against the goddess and giving a small smile when she blushed. "But, then again... it is traditional to give the goddess thanks when you win a hard-fought battle."

Palutena's face darkened for a moment, and Lucina pressed on. "But there's nothing saying I can't thank my _personal_ goddess as well, hm?"

Palutena blushed lightly as she looked away, and the matter was dropped, for the day at least.

/

Palutena wasn't the type to drop a matter quite so easily, though... and she had the perfect opportunity to bring it back up again a few days later.

She'd just returned with Pit from defeating a particularly strong monster that had been rampaging across Angel Land, and was met at the gate with a big hug from her favorite blue haired swordswoman.

Which, although it certainly made her feel loved, mainly served to remind her of the many painful cuts and bruises on her body.

When Lucina saw her grimace and heard the barely audible gasp, she took two quick steps backward, looking over her with concern.

"Pala, are you okay?" She asked, her eyes full of worry.

Palutena gave a short nod. "I'll be fine, I just need a good night's rest... that was one tough monster."

Pit nodded beside her, the young angel's eyes already drooping. "Yeah... Though you didn't have to be personally involved, Goddess Palutena, I'm sure we could have handled it... eventually..."

Palutena shook her head, gracing her favorite angel with a warm smile. "Of course I did. What kind of goddess would I be if I just sat back on my scaly haunches while my followers did all the work?"

Irritation flashed across Lucina's face at the barb, but she quashed it in favor of helping her lover inside, and to a warm bed.

After all, there were more important things in life than petty arguments. 

And she didn't really have a good comeback, either... though that played no part in her decision, of course.

/

As time wore on and the barbs and snide comments became more frequent, Lucina began planning out the talk she knew was coming... She put it off for quite a while, but one event in particular solidified the need for the conversation in her mind.

While, technically, it was provably less of a slight than the other comments, this particular action irritated her far more than the others... and really, who could blame her?

/

Lucina's legs hung limply off the edge of the bed, tensing and relaxing in time with her laborious breaths as Palutena continued her _essential_ task.

Her pants and whimpers were getting ever louder, and though all she could see of her lover was her hair, she could feel her smirk.

Holding back her moans soon became an impossible task, and she raised her hips as she clenched the sheets in powerful hands, nearly tearing them in the process.

"Oh, more, oh please, _oh_... _Naga!"_

Palutena's gentle touch left her as the goddess hopped to her feet, clearly fuming.

"P-Pala?" Lucina asked, desire and confusion coloring her tone in equal measure. "What... why'd you stop?"

Palutena wiped her mouth angrily as she pulled on a robe. "You know why! If you want it so badly, go ask Naga for it!"

Lucina blinked, sitting up and covering herself slightly. "Wait,what... Is this because I sai-"

The door slammed behind Palutena on the way out, and Lucina groaned as she flopped back onto the bed.

She knew she needed to go after her...

But then again, she thought as a certain part of her body gave an insistent twinge, Palutena probably needed time to cool down before they talked... and Naga knew she needed a few moments, herself...

/

"And of all times, she actually did it then! Honestly..." Palutena ranted, pacing back and forth. "And I know it's foolish to get so upset about it, but I really can't help it. I just... _I'm_ supposed to be her goddess, you know? I mean, it's hardly more than a pet name at this point, but _still,_ hearing that reverence in her voice just..." She threw both arms down. "Ugh! You know?"

Her trusted confidant nodded, and she sighed. "And I'm sorry to always come to you with my problems, it's just... you're a very good listener, and I know you're not going to go telling anyone." She chuckled. "Besides, Samus was right, you _are_ a lot more intelligent than some take you for."

"Chuuu." The pokémon agreed, walking over and bumping it's head against her hand, sighing contentedly when she started scratching between it's ears.

"And there is something to be said of your comforting methods." Palutena muttered.

There was a shared moment of content silence between them, until Palutena spoke up again. 

"So... I suppose I should go talk to her?"

"Chu." Was the resolute reply, and she sighed.

"Right..."

/

When she finally returned to their room, she found Lucina curled up in the covers and dozing.

She just smiled, shaking her head and climbing into bed to wrap her arms around her lover, intent on drifting off and talking things over in the morning.

Lucina stirred, however, turning to face her and planting a lazy kiss on her cheek. " rr back..." She slurred, smiling softly. "Love you."

Palutena sighed. "I love you too, and I wanted to apologize for how I was act-"

Lucina interrupted her with another kiss, this one longer and with more feeling behind it.

She pulled back eventually, leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"You're _my_ goddess." Lucina emphasized. "Naga is _a_ goddess, but you're _mine_."

Palutena blinked for a moment, then pulled her lover close, shaking her head. "Thank you... and I'll try to accept you using her name, okay?"

"Kay." Lucina mumbled, already drifting back off, and Palutena smiled, settling in in hopes of following suit.


End file.
